


Babe

by Fandomsandbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged Up, BillDip, Drabble, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Human bill, I think anyway, M/M, So yeah, etc - Freeform, fuck you lauren, lauren this is your fault, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomsandbands/pseuds/Fandomsandbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper calls Bill babe. Bill has no understanding of pet names. Chaos ensues.</p><p>I'm going to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe

It was as normal as it could possibly be in Gravity Falls. Which is, as normal goes, not normal in the slightest. But, in the queer little town, no demons were invading, the houses weren't alive, and nothing tried to eat, kill, date or bother them.  
So yeah, normal.

Dipper Pines was not a heavy sleeper. You never were, after spending summers in Gravity Falls.  
But, with the gentle sunlight filtering through the trees, it would have been easier to get up if there were sandbags on his chest.  
"Morning, Dipper." Bill put his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.  
"Ugh, it's to early."  
But regardless, he rolled over and hooked his arms around Bill's neck.  
"Morning, babe."  
Silence.  
Then-  
"What did you call me?"  
"Babe. Bill, what-"  
"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THOSE GROSS HAIRLESS PINK WORMS."  
"Bill, calm down-"  
"NO. NO. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CALL ME THAT?! I'M NOT EVEN HUMAN!"  
"It's a pet name! Jesus!"  
Bill snorted and folded his arms.  
"So now I'm a pet? Make up your mind!"  
Dipper stared at him incredulously for a moment, and then chuckled, running his hands through his hair. He reached up and kissed Bill on his nose.  
"I love you."  
Bill growled, but he still responded with a reluctant 'love you too.'

END

**Author's Note:**

> Actual quotes from Lauren:  
> "DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THOSE GROSS HAIRLESS PINK WORMS."


End file.
